1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a structure of a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless Internet and communication technology have developed, supply of portable computers capable of operating by using a battery without an external power supply unit is rapidly increasing. In general, portable computers are small and easy to carry, and thus the portable computers are widely used for business use or individual use. Portable computers may include a battery pack embedded therein in order to be used in various places regardless of availability of an external power supply unit. Also, an embedded battery pack may include a secondary battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.